AISHITERU
by HanaYuaUchihaM
Summary: Colección de Drabbles, One shots, Song fics Two shots. De las parejas de Naruto y de personajes en general. SasuSaku, NaruHina, SaiIno, ShikaTema, GaaMatsu, NejiTen... etc.
1. Black Magic

**BLACK MAGIC**

 **ACLARACIONES:** Esta historia está inspirada en la canción de Little mix con ese nombre, también de su video. Consideren un One shot adaptación o songfic.

 **All the girls on the block**

 **Knocking in my door**

 **Want to know what it is**

 **Make the boys want more**

La famosa Konoha High School, una escuela antigua de la ciudad de Konoha, esta tiene mucho prestigio a pesar de su ubicación y de su estado a nivel académico mundial, la historia se desarrolla pues en esta escuela donde un grupo de cuatro chicas denominadas "Nerds" estaban entrando a la escuela, hasta que dos de ellas caen.

— Vaya golpe, ¿Estás bien Hina-chan? —Preguntó una pelirrosa levantando a su amiga.

—Hai —respondió. Mientras Ino también era levantada pero por Tenten.

Las chicas una vez levantadas siguieron caminando con un muy notable sonrojo, mientras Ino se acomodaba los lentes, Sakura se acomodaba su gorrita que usaba para cubrirse y sus lentes grandes y de armazón gruesa que impedían ver sus hermosos ojos jade.

 **Is your lover**

 **Playing on your side**

 **Said he loves you**

 **But he ain't got time**

 **Here's the answer**

 **Come and get it**

 **At a knocked down Price**

Pasaban tranquilas por la escuela, aunque como siempre recibían miradas de asco y gente hablando de su aspecto, para ellas ya era natural aquel trato de la gente pero obviamente sentían tristeza. Ninguna había tenido novio antes, según se decían una a otra no lo necesitaban aunque no era secreto que a la pelirrosa le gustaba el chico más popular del colegio Sasuke Uchiha, a Hinata le gustaba mucho el mejor amigo de este, Naruto Uzumaki; La rubia tenía una casi relación según ella con un popular y guapo artista llamado Sai mientras la castaña le gustaba el primo de la oji perla Neji.

Es aquí donde ellas paseando alegremente encontraron a la vista a Sasuke Uchiha platicando con sus amigos. Las chicas se le quedaban viendo mientras el saludó con una típica sonrisa suya en la dirección de estas.

—Mira Sakura te mira— Exclamaba contenta Tenten.

—Te ha notado, es emocionante— Le decía Ino mirando al azabache y la pelirrosa al mismo tiempo.

—Es genial —gritoneaba Hinata emocionando más a la pelirrosa que no cabía de la felicidad, incluso lo saludó muy emocionada.

—Dios frente— Decía emocionada Ino mientras todas daban saltitos y mirándose con una amplia sonrisa y emoción.

Esto no les duró mucho puesto que justo detrás de ellas salió la chica más popular y guapa de la escuela, Konan. Abrió a las chicas y pasó de largo saludando a Sasuke y lo abrazaba. La conmoción y decepción abordaron a la pelirrosa que miraba triste hacia donde estaba el Uchiha.

—Vamos Sakura, hay mejores cosas y hombres— le trato de apoyar Ino.

—Si es un maldito— Murmuro enojada Tenten lanzando un manotazo al aire en dirección de la peli azul y el azabache.

 **Full of honey**

 **Just to make him sweet**

 **Crystal balling**

 **Just to help him see**

 **What he's been missing**

 **So come and get it**

 **While you still got time**

 **Get your boy on his knees**

 **And repeat after me**

 **Say...**

Así pasó su mañana escolar con gran decepción hasta que el profesor Asuma les dejó una extensa investigación sobre mitos de la edad media. Las chicas eran expertas en eso de buscar en la expensa biblioteca que tenían; se miraron mutuamente y asintieron mientras se levantaban para ir a la biblioteca.

—Vayamos y hagamos un excelente trabajo ¿no?—Decía Hinata dándoles ánimos a todas.

—Hai— Contestaron felices mientras caminaban.

Se adentraron en la biblioteca y empezaron con su búsqueda, eran demasiado buenas en ello así que encontraron todo lo necesario a tiempo se dispusieron a realizar su trabajo. Ino se colocó unos grandes audífonos para escuchar un poco de música en lo que trabajaban, todo estaba de maravilla hasta que la mesa de en frente se llenó de los populares que hablaban de lo pesada que era la tarea. Sakura y las demás miraron hacia la mesa donde Konan y su amiga fiel Tayuya estaban encima de Sasuke y Naruto respectivamente. Tenten les dio unas palmaditas aunque a ella también le dolía ver a Neji con varias chicas en esa mesa también.

—Vamos chicas no se pongan así— decía la rubia a las tres— Sai ni siquiera me mira ahora pero bueno— Se quitó los audífonos— quizá sea el destino— les dijo mientras se paraba a buscar algún libro que leer.

La rubia de coleta buscaba algo interesante, ella era fan de la fantasía sin romance pues según sus palabras jamás tendrían oportunidad con sus chicos; se acomodó los lentes que se le bajaron al andar leyendo títulos que había. Tan concentrada estaba en su búsqueda que de frustración se rascaba el mentón mientras seguía buscando.

—Vaya que es difícil encontrar algo que me llame la atención— Murmuró la chica, en eso un libro le golpea la cabeza y la tumba—¿Qué demonios…?— Exclamaba adolorida, hasta que su cara cambió a una de sorpresa al leer el título del libro Black Magic recitó mientras veía que un extraña aura salía de este será mejor que lleve esto a las chicas.

Estaba caminando hacia sus amigas mientras sostenía el libro aferrada a él paraqué no leyeran el título. Miro hacia sus amigas y luego a la mesa popular y se sorprendió al ver a Sai ahí sonriente platicando. Negó con la cabeza algo frustrada y algo triste hasta que llegó con sus amigas.

—Chicas, miren lo que me golpeó— Les dijo l chica a sus amigas.

—¿Qué es eso?— Dijo sorprendida Tenten al ver el extraña aura.

—A ver— Dijeron las dos restantes y así las cuatro de le quedaron viendo al libro con cara de extrañeza.

—Deberíamos llevarlo y verlo en mi casa— les dijo la pelirrosa.

—Buena idea Sakura— Exclamó Hinata —Vaya entonces… ¿Noche de chicas?— Preguntó al resto.

—¡SI!— Dijeron en un susurro alto de emoción.

Tenten tomó el libro y lo pidió prestado a la recepcionista, la mujer le sonrío de una maenra peculiar.

—Chica… ¿Vienes con tus amigas no?— Preguntó la anciana mujer.

—S-sí— le dijo a la mujer

—Tráelas, les diré algo emocionante de este libro— Le dijo sonriente al ver que la chica asentía e iba por las chicas.

—Listo… díganos— exclamó.

—Bueno… este libro es especial saben, este elige a sus lectores. Ábranlo juntas con muchas velas a su alrededor y digan todo lo que dice la primer hoja al mismo tiempo— Decía —Lean las cinco páginas siguientes en silencio y verán cómo cambia su vida— les sonrió entregándoles el libro.

—Esta… bien— le respondieron algo intrigadas, para después tomar sus cosas e irse a casa de la pelirrosa.

 **Take a sip of my secret potion**

 **I'll make you fall in love**

 **For a spell that can't be broken**

 **One drop should be enough**

 **For you belong to me**

 **I got the recipe**

 **And it's called black magic**

 **Take a sip of my secret potion**

 **One taste and you'll be mine**

 **It's a spell that can't be broken**

 **It'll keep you up all night**

 **For you belong to me**

 **I got the recipe**

 **And it's called black magic**

Ya era de noche y por fin las chicas subían a la recamara de la pelirrosa mientras ponían Ino y Tenten las velas Hinata acomodaba el famoso libro en una alfombra que tenía la oji jade muy mona en color morado, Sakura encendía las velas que eran gruesas y blancas. Cuando por fin completaron sus "misiones" se sentaron alrededor del libro y Tenten lo abrió.

—Bueno chicas— les dijo Ino— ¿Listas? — les inquirió temerosa.

—Si… digo ¿Qué podemos perder?— Le dijo la morena.

—Uno… dos… —Dijo la pelirrosa nerviosa tomando de la mano a Hinata e Ino que estaba a su lado y vio como todas se tomaron las manos— T-Tres… —susurró para después leer con sus amigas.

—Magia ad me venire necesse habes vires mutare mundi. Munus absconditum potion dicitur "In Magia" in sæcula. (Magia ven a mí, haz que tenga los poderes necesarios para cambiar este mundo. Una secreta poción llamada "Black Magic" poder para siempre.) —Dijeron al mismo tiempo, buena suerte que iban en Latín avanzado.

De repente el libro brillo en varios colores y sintieron una descarga eléctrica recorriéndoles todo el cuerpo.

—Vaya— Dijo la de trenzas marrones— esto… chicas… tenemos que leer ahora ¿no?

—Según nos dijeron— le respondió Hinata.

Se pusieron a leer el libro, tenía varias técnicas de magia que gracias a sus cerebros veloces, memorizaron a la primera. Sakura pensó en su cabello en color verde menta y pasó la mano por su cabello cambiándolo de color.

—Vaya— Murmuró sorprendida— esto es… —volteó y vio como sus amigas hacían lo propio.

Ino movía sus lentes de un lado a otro flotándolos en un espacio entre sus manos muy contenta, Tenten sacó una energía naranja y luego una azul que se sorprendió mucho al ver lo que podía hacer, por último, Hinata que sacaba fuego de sus manos y lo transformó en energía. De pronto fueron levantadas del suelo y cambó su aspecto.

—Mañana cambiaremos el mundo— dijo Ino feliz —Hagamos que nuestros chicos se fijen en nosotras, ¿vale?

—Sí— dijeron todas.

—Hagamos pagar a Konan por lo que nos ha hecho— Les dijo divertida Sakura.

—Obviamente amiga, obviamente— le dijo la de trenzas.

—A dormir— Les dijo la madre de Sakura desde afuera.

—Si mamá— le dijo la chicas— Muy buenas noches chicas— sin más se durmieron.

 **If you're looking for Mr. Right**

 **Need that magic**

 **To change him overnight**

 **Here's the answer**

 **Come and get it**

 **While you still got time**

 **Get your boy on his knees**

 **And repeat after me**

 **Say...**

Al día siguiente habían entrado a la escuela robando las miradas de todos, los chicos populares se les quedaron viendo. ¡Qué guapas se veían! Sus usuales atuendos nada modernos cambiaron por faldas, shorts y blusas de moda; sus cabellos estaban sueltos y manejables exceptuando a Tenten, toda una belleza cada una.

Tenten tenía dos chongos muy lindos, Sakura ondas suaves al igual que Ino, Hinata lo llevaba semi planchado y un poco ondulados algunos mechones.

—Ino… que hermosa— decía el artista mientras veía a la nerd que le robaba el aliento estando más que hermosa.

—Tenten… Hinata… —susurró sorprendido el Hyuga.

—Qué chicas, Hinata… vaya que hermosa es… —Dijo el Uzumaki a su amigo para acercarse a su oído y susurrar —¿Qué no esa pelirrosa es la que te gusta?

—Hmp.— Dijo el chico algo apenado.

—Sasuke deja de verlas, me tienes a mí —Se le insinuaba Konan.

—Hmp. Vaya chicas Dobe— Le dijo aún mirando a su pelirrosa.

—Oye mírame— Le volteo la cara bruscamente hacia ella— Sasuke por favor soy mucho mejor— le insinuaba en vano, pues el chico volvió su vista hacia las chicas.

—Es hora de la venganza…—Murmuró Tenten a sus amigas.

—Vamos se pondrá bueno— le respondió Hinata.

 **Take a sip of my secret potion**

 **One taste and you'll be mine**

 **It's a spell that can't be broken**

 **It'll keep you up all night**

 **For you belong to me**

 **I got the recipe**

 **And it's called black magic**

 **(bis)**

Movieron sus manos y le lanzaron un hechizo de gases sumamente olorosos, al estar muy cerca de Sasuke, este escuchó el sonido característico de los gases mientras un olor asqueroso inundaba el ambiente. Rieron al ver como Konan, aquella diva que las humillaba y les trataba mal era por primera vez humillada.

Se reían y se miraban mientras lanzaban una segunda vez aquel hechizo, Konan apenada se echó a correr y empujó a un chico de lentes mientras dos chicas se reían de él. Ino lo miró con un puchero y le lanzó un pequeño hechizo que hizo que esas chicas se murieran por él. Mientras las chicas se miraban contentas de ayudar a ese chico sus respectivos enamorados se acercaron a ellas.

 **All the girls on the block**

 **Knocking in my door**

 **-I got the recipe-**

 **Want to know what it is**

 **Make the boys want more**

 **-Now you belong to me-**

 **(bis)**

—Sakura— Le llamó el Uchiha— Antes eras linda, pero ahora… —se quedó sin palabras.

—Sasuke-kun… acaso dijiste… —le miró sorprendida.

—Sí, sabes no soy bueno en esto— le comentó algo sonrojado— ¿Quieres… ya sabes?

—Jajajaja por supuesto, sí quiero ser tu novia— Le dijo feliz la Haruno, sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

—Hmp.— Le respondió para tomarle la mano y sonreírle.

—Ino… eres más hermosa que… diablos, sabes lo que te digo. Hermosa— le sonrió Sai.

—¿Va a durar en pedirme que sea tu novia?— Le preguntó al joven— Porque mira Sai que si quisiera pero… —Se quedó callada al recibir un pequeño beso.

—Ya aceptaste ¿cierto?— Ella asintió— Pues Amada mía, te lo iba a pedir ayer pero… Salieron de la biblioteca antes que yo… y —Un dedo tapo sus labios.

—Esto es lo que importa— le sonrió y se colgó de su brazo.

Tenten miraba feliz a ambas parejas, aunque les sentía un poco de envidia, ella con Neji jamás podrían avanzar.

—Tenten… vaya cambio— Le dijo el Hyuga.

—Era tiempo de hacerlo— Le dijo con una sonrisa— Espero que Hinata y Naruto pronto sean pareja.

—¿Solo ellos?— Dudó— Bueno es una lástima.

—¿Por qué?— Le miró desconcertada.

—Yo quería avanzar con cierta chica de chongos a algo más… pero bueno le dijo medio— burlón.

—Ven acá Hyuga— lo tomó del cuello y lo beso muy profundo— Quiero hacerlo— Así el chico le tomo de la cintura a su reciente novia.

Hinata miraba muy sonrojada al rubio que hace unos momentos le alagó su belleza.

—G-Gracias, N-Naruto-kun— Le respondió muy apenada

—Hinata-chan… esto es muy apresurado pero, ¿Quisieras salir conmigo?— Le pregunto también apenado el oji azul —Digo si quieres… si no pues lo entiendo.

—Claro que si…— le dijo apenada.

—¡Qué bien! ¡No te arrepentirás Hinata-chan!— Gritó feliz el rubio.

Así los chicos acompañaron al salón a sus respectivas chicas, para la desgracia de ellos esa clase no la compartían. Mientras caminaban todo el mundo los miraba y murmuraban por primera vez cosas agradables hacia ellas, también de las hermosas parejas que hacían y claro, otros solo miraban sorprendidos con la boca abierta.

 **Take a sip of my secret potion**

 **I'll make you fall in love**

 **For a spell that can't be broken**

 **One drop should be enough**

 **For you belong to me**

 **I got the recipe**

 **And it's called black magic**

 **Take a sip of my secret potion**

 **One taste and you'll be mine**

 **It's a spell that can't be broken**

 **It'll keep you up all night**

 **For you belong to me**

 **I got the recipe**

 **And it's called black magic**

Así dejaron a las chicas en su salón de física y se marcharon muy contentos. Las chicas tomaron asiento en frente, robaban a su paso todas las miradas, hasta que legó Orochimaru a impartir su clase.

El tiempo pasaba y ellas miraban como todos se iban quedando dormidos, hasta su profesor estaba aburrido, se miraron con una sonrisa gatuna y lanzaron un hechizo de diversión. Y de pronto todos se levantaron para empezar a bailar poniendo música en el proyector de videos. Las chicas sonrieron y Festejaban cantando y abrazándose, hasta que vieron a la bibliotecaria que estaba detrás del proyector sonreírles, ellas se lo devolvieron y se acercaron a ella.

—Muchas gracias por enseñarnos a usarlo— Le dijo la pelirrosa refiriéndose a ese extraño libro.

—Sí muchas gracias— Le dijo Ino.

—No es nada, sé que usarán esos poderes para el bien… les encargo el libro— Les dijo despidiéndose— Una cosa más.

—¿Sí?— Le preguntó la Hyuga.

—Díganle a sus chicos que hagan lo mismo— Les guiñó el ojo— Suerte, sé que son las indicadas— dicho esto desapareció.

—Eso fue…— Murmuró Tenten.

—Mágico— Completó Ino —Bueno chicas, ya escucharon, hay que decirles a nuestros chicos.

—Saben, esto es lo mejor que nos pasó— Les comentó la Oji perla.

—Hinata, estoy muy de acuerdo contigo. Gracias a un simple libro ahora— Miro a su alrededor— Somos felices, bueno, más que eso.

 **Falling in love...**

 **Called Black Magic…**

Y así fue como gracias a la magia y al querer ayudar, estas chicas cumplieron sus sueños y los de la gente. Una gran historia que merece ser contada. ¿Qué esperas para hacer tú propio conjuro?

 **¡HOLA GENTE! ESPERO DISFRUTARAN DE ESTA HISTORIA QUE AL SER UN SONGFIC IBA A ESTAR CORTA n.n AHORA QUE SI DESEAN QUE HAGA LA HISTORIA LARGA PUEDEN DECIRME Y CON GUSTO LA HARÉ. Espero sus reviews. ESTA Y OTRAS SABEN QUE ESTÁN EN WATTPAD EN MI CUENTA HanaYuaUchihaM La ROPA Y DEMÁS ESTÁN EN MI PÁGINA DE FACEBOOK QUE PODRÁN ENCONTRAR EN MI PERFIL.**

 **NOS LEEREMOS PRONTO.**


	2. LA FLOR MÁS HERMOSA

**LA FLOR MÁS HERMOSA.**

 **SAIINO**

 **ACLARACIONES Y NOTAS: Esta historia está basada en mi imaginación xDD y en la serie de Naruto. Es sobre cómo me imagino que pasó el compromiso entre esta pareja de locos x3 Sin más a leer.**

Una mañana de Febrero después del día del amor y la amistad, la segunda pareja más explosiva y sorprendente de Konoha estaba paseando felizmente. La gente miraba como iban de la mano y la chica jalaba a su novio hacia todos los puestos de ropa y accesorios que había abiertos; para muchos era sorprendente que la heredera al clan Yamanaka estuviera con el AMBU sin apellido Sai, mientras que, para otros era de lo más normal, pues el chico se parecía a cierto heredero Uchiha novio de la Sannin Sakura.

Lo cierto era que la chica era de lo más feliz con aquel hombre que la hacía a su manera feliz, con un año y medio de noviazgo la chica veía el matrimonio entre ellos cada vez más lejano. Había ocasiones en las que se sentía triste de no poder usar su vestido de bodas de ensueño o quizá ir de luna de miel a alguna playa tranquila. Miraba a sus dos amigas ya casadas, Temari y Hinata que vivían muy felices y sin preocupación sobre el tema.

—Ino, hermosa. ¿Pasa algo?— Le preguntaba con su sonrisa típica, aunque era más real ahora.

—No… yo solo… estaba pensando en cosas de chicas— Le respondió a su chico con una sonrisa un tanto falsa.

—De acuerdo, ¿Quieres pasar a algún lado?— Le preguntó con una mirada que era nueva en él, cariño o quizás… ¿amor?

—Vale… A esa joyería— dijo señalando dicho establecimiento.

Ambos caminaron hacia ella y se adentraron donde un señor ya muy anciano les atendió.

—¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?— Les dijo aquel hombre— Si buscan anillos de compromiso los tengo en este aparador… —Ino le interrumpió con un carraspeo y le miro con ojos tristes, cosa que no paso desapercibida para el chico pálido.

—No nosotros… yo… busco un… ¿Collar?... sí eso un collar— Le respondía nerviosa la chica— ¿Dónde los tiene?

—Oh, bueno esos están a tu lado izquierdo casi al fondo— Le dijo el anciano para ver como Ino se fue corriendo hacia allá.

—Gracias— Fue lo que alcanzó a escuchar de la rubia.

—Sabes chico… esa muchacha quiere casarse— Le comentó el anciano.

—A veces pienso lo mismo, Leí en un libro que cuando…

—Los libros no responden a ello, las mujeres son diferentes una de otra— Le cortó el anciano.

—Ya sé que son diferentes, Sakura es muy explosiva a diferencia de Ino que me tolera… sabe a veces siento que Sakura no es mujer y…

—No chico no entiendes— le volvió a interrumpir— Cada mujer te da indicios de cuando se quieren casar, unas más obvias que otras y creo que su dama es de las obvias— Le comentaba— ¿Por qué no te le declaras en plan de boda?

—¿Cree que quiera?— Preguntó intrigado— Es que mis libros dicen cosas diferentes a usted.

—Arriésgate muchacho, dime. ¿A caso no la amas?— Le preguntó el hombre, mientras sin darse cuenta Ino escuchó eso y se escondió.

—Yo… se supone que sí —Responde obviando.

—Mira no te puedo ayudar más así que tú decides— Le finalizó.

—Sai—Interrumpió la chica— Vámonos chico, ya vi precios.

—Vale, nos vemos— Así se fueron juntos.

Sai de vez en cuando miraba a su novia que le sonreía a la gente que les saludaba, sus pensamientos divagaban en pedir o no su mano para matrimonio. Estaba seguro de un par de cosas, entre ellas que en realidad quería pasar el resto de su vida con esa rubia.

—Cariño, ¿estás bien? —Le preguntó la chica al verlo distraído.

—Sí, solo pensaba preciosa— Le contestó tratando de sonreír, benditas sean sus antes sonrisas falsas.

—Oye querido… ¿Cuál crees que sea la flor más hermosa? —Le preguntó una vez que llegaron a la florería Yamanaka.

—No lo sé, todas tienen belleza única— le contestó pensativo.

—Tienes razón— Le sonrió— Bueno amor, nos vemos mañana.

—Sí preciosa—Le dio un casto beso— Te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero— le contestó feliz.

Así sin más salió del local y se encontró con cierta mejor amiga de su rubia.

—Fea— Saludó con una sonrisa.

—Sai— Le contestó— ¿Sucede algo? — le inquirió al verlo diferente.

—Sí bueno lo que pasa es que…— Empezó el chico a explicarle todo.

—Ya veo…— lo miró y le sonrió— Bueno Sai yo como chica y amiga te recomiendo que si en serio quieres a mi amiga, lo más lógico es que le pidas matrimonio— Le golpeo la espalda levemente— Sé que no se negará.

—Gracias fea— Le sonrió y se fue corriendo con el anciano de la joyería.

Mientras tanto la oji jade se dirigió con su amiga.

—Hola cerda— Saludó a la chica.

—Frente, ¡Qué sorpresa! — Le contestó la chica.

— ¿Qué te pasa Ino? — Le preguntó.

—Nada amiga, solo me pregunto ¿qué flor es la más bella de todas?

—Bueno— Empezó— Quizá esa respuesta es difícil porque cada persona tiene gustos diferentes— Le comentaba la Haruno— Quizá para algunos son los tulipanes, margaritas o así.

—Tienes razón frente, ¿Supiste que Neji le pidió matrimonio a Tenten? —Empezó la chica.

—Sí, me enteré en el hospital, que bien por ellos no— Le sonrío.

—Hasta ellos…— la escuchó murmurar.

—Cerda, sé que tienes otra cosa, ¿Pasa algo malo con Sai?

—Yo…— Empezó a llorar—Sé que es nuevo en eso de sentir y sí pero…— Lloraba más— ¿A caso no seré lo suficientemente buena para él?

—Tranquila amiga, dale tiempo al tiempo— Le acariciaba su cabello.

—Tienes razón — Dijo dejando de llorar.

Mientras las chicas cambiaban de tema, a unos cuantos puestos de allí estaba cierto pelinegro hablando con un anciano.

—Así que quisiera algo especial sabe, un anillo que refleje que la amo pero que no sea tan extravagante— Le comentaba el chico al anciano.

—Creo que sé lo que buscas— Le dijo el anciano— Qué bueno que me hiciste caso chico, ¿Sabes cómo declararte?

—No la verdad no se me había venido eso a la cabeza— Le contestó y de pronto recordó su última conversación con la chica y el tema de las flores— Aunque…

—Aunque…— Le indicó el anciano que continuara.

—Creo que sé que decirle y en donde— Sonrió recordando un prado con muchas flores que descubrió.

— ¿Qué te parece este anillo? — Preguntó enseñando un anillo con detalles en forma de flores y un reluciente diamante.

—Es perfecto— Le dijo el joven feliz— Llevaré esto.

Así el chico se fue de la joyería directo al local de su novia para citarla y posteriormente irse a preparar los detalles de su plan, como todo buen Shinobi le puso nombre a su plan o "estrategia" el cual llamó La flor más hermosa mientras daba en su mente los últimos detalles del plan se metió a la florería.

—Sai querido— Le llamo la chica— ¿Pasa algo?

—Yo… Ino— Carraspeo— ¿Crees que podamos ir a un lugar cuando salgas?

—Seguro, ¿Dónde nos vemos? — Le indagó la chica.

—En la entrada de la villa a las siete, nos vemos amor— Se fue como alma que lleva el diablo.

—De acuerdo—Respondió a la nada intrigada, le restó importancia y siguió trabajando.

Por fin había llegado la hora, Ino iba arreglada pues ella siempre quería estar prevenida para lo que sea, llevaba una falda muy bonita en negro y una blusa lila que le hacía juego y esta vez usaba unos zapatos ninja que asemejaban a zapatillas. Buscó a su chico y se quedo sin palabras al verlo más elegante que nunca pero eso sí, cómodo, lo cual la extrañó.

—Estás más que hermosa— Le dijo una vez cerca.

—Tu no te quedas atrás amor

—Vamos— Le tomó de la mano y la guió hasta el prado.

—Sai… esto… esto es hermoso— Le contestó la chica conmocionada.

El chico sí que se había esmerado, acomodó muchas flores de diversos tipos en forma de corazón, todas rojas y hermosas. Además las flores alrededor y la luz del atardecer hacían una vista increíblemente romántica.

—Todo es por ti— Le miro— Ino…

—Si querido.

—Sé que no soy bueno en sentimiento y que a veces te exaspero. También que no soy perfecto y quizá no te merezca…

—Eres perfecto para mí, claro que nos merecemos— Le cortó la chica.

—Sabes… ya sé cuál es la flor más bella—Le comentó el chico.

— ¿Cuál es? —Preguntó curiosa.

—Bueno después de pensar en tu pregunta me di cuenta que esa flor… no tiene un nombre de flor—Le contestó

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó extrañada. — ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Una flor que no tiene nombre de flor?

—Así es, una flor que me alegra los días y que quisiera tenerla fresca y hermosa toda la vida, esta flor es especial para mí, sus sedosos pétalos amarillos son mi delirio al acariciarlos

—Sai querido si son petunias déjame decirte que…— La cortó el chico.

—No. No son petunias—Le contestó— Esa flor quiero que está conmigo y me ayude a construir un hogar, una familia. Ino, es la flor más hermosa que he visto en mi vida.

—Oh Sai— Ino estaba al borde del llanto.

—Así que, mi bella flor, Preciosa, Ino Yamanaka ¿Quisieras casarte con este hombre? — Le preguntó mostrando aquel anillo que creyó perfecto para ella.

—Sai… creí que nuca me lo dirías—Empezó a llorar— Claro que sí, ¡Si quiero ser tu esposa! — Grito entre el llanto para besarle.

—Soy la persona más feliz de todas, mi flor estará conmigo para siempre— La miro y le colocó el anillo.

—Para siempre— Le contestó la chica al tiempo que lo besaba.

Algo bueno salió de escucha a un anciano, eso estaba seguro Sai. Quizá perdió su soltería y en un futuro dinero, pero lo que había ganado jamás dejaría de tener valor, Una familia y un amor enorme le esperaban y si para ello necesitaba declararse miles de veces para cada ocasión. Bienvenido sea.

 **¡HOLA! ¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ ESTE CAPITULO?**

 **ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS REVIEWS UuU**

 **YA ANDO QUE VUELO PORQUE TENGO MIS FANFICS PREPARADOS Y ASÍ. ESPEREN MUCHAS HISTORIAS Y ACTUALIZACIONES.**


	3. DESPUÉS DE LA MISIÓN

**DESPUÉS DE LA MISIÓN.**

 **PAREJA:** NEJITEN.

 **OTRAS PAREJAS:** NARUHINA.

 **ACLARACIONES:** Esta historia contiene un poco de LEMON xD ya planeaba hacerla así, sin más disfruten.

.

.

Se ve a una castaña junto a un pelinegro llevando en sus hombros las manos de un muy herido Neji, bien era cierto que el Hyuga era un genio y muy bueno en la pelea pero eso no le quitaba el hecho de poder herirse. Recordar el cómo se hirió le hacía pensar que bien valió la pena quedar así, aunque claro eso no lo diría en público.

 _Flash back_

 _Llevaba el equipo Gai los pergaminos ya hacia la aldea de la hoja, hasta el momento habían tenido suerte y no les había nada alterado el viaje. Caminaban a buen paso pero eso si, cierto Hyuga nunca bajó la guardia._

— _Vaya que el día es hermoso—comentaba una feliz castaña._

— _Muy cierto Tenten—Aseguraba Rock Lee— ¡La juventud es lo máximo!_

— _¿Qué opinas Neji? —Preguntaba la Kunoichi._

— _Está bonito. —Dijo a secas._

— _Neji amargado—Decía una decaída Tenten— ¡Ya espero llegar y darme un buen baño de burbujas! —Comentaba muy alegre._

— _Pues date prisa—Dijo "fríamente", la imagen de Tenten en la tina… entre las burbujas… ¡Desnuda! Llegó a su mente, pero lo deshecho rápidamente. El cansancio lo hacía alucinar._

 _Siguieron los ninjas caminando solo ellos tres, su Sensei se les había adelantado pues fue llamado por la godaime. Hasta que de la nada una kunai fue lanzada hacia su dirección, los tres se alertaron y la esquivaron; de pronto salieron seis ninjas sin banda en la cabeza._

" _genial, desertores" pensó el Hyuga._

 _Así fue como inició una batalla donde los pergaminos eran el objetivo en común. Neji usó su famosa técnica familiar logrando vencer a tres de los ninjas, miraba con una sonrisa arrogante a los vencidos ninjas cuando un grito femenino llegó hasta su ser. Alertado volteo y se aterró al ver como tenían dos ninjas acorralada a una indefensa Tenten, vio las armas de la morena regadas por doquier y corrió hasta la chica para apoyarle. Los ninjas pusieron esa escena como emboscada pues en cuanto el Hyuga llegó soltaron del cuello a Tenten y arrojaron bombas hacia el chico las cuales explotaron realmente cerca de este._

— _¡NEJI! —Escuchó gritar a la castaña._

— _¡Aléjate de aquí Tenten, Ayuda a Lee! —Mandó el chico._

— _¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Lee puede con uno, te ayudaré!—Le reclamaba la chica._

— _Yo puedo Tenten—Sonrió el chico, sin más la chica se dio por vencida su compañero era un cabezotas._

— _¿Tan seguro estás chico? —Preguntaron ambos ninjas._

— _Sí, no son más que basuras. El destino quiso que yo les diera una paliza—Dijo mientras lanzaba una kunai y se preparaba con el Byakugan._

 _Ambos ninjas entraron en pánico e hicieron un jutsu prohibido que, bien este en si no mataba a su oponente; lo dejaba muy herido. Para su mala suerte el castaño se dio cuenta y esquivo el ataque, solo fue rozado lo cual lo dejó demasiado herido y bajo de chakra._

— _Malditos…—Susurró enojado—Ocho Trigramas Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas—Mencionó para después vencer a los ninjas, aunque esto le costó quedar más débil._

— _¡Neji! —Gritaron sus compañeros al verlo tirado y muy golpeado._

— _Tenemos que llevarle de inmediato a la aldea—Comentó la castaña._

— _¡Démonos prisa! — Dijo el pelinegro._

 _Fin del Flash Back_

— ¡Hinata! —Gritó Tenten a su amiga que venía de la mano de su reciente novio (al fin) Naruto.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —Dijo espantada la Hyuga—Neji-niisan

—Tuvimos un enfrentamiento, Tenten, Hinata, Naruto-kun. Cuiden a Neji, iré a entregar el reporte—Comentó Lee.

—Llevemos a Neji-nii a casa—comentó la Hyuga.

—Sí—Dijo la castaña.

—Yo lo llevo—Se ofreció el rubio.

Así los tres llegaron a la mansión Hyuga donde el doctor de la familia le curó y recetó dejarlo reposar y que le estuvieran cuidando, a lo cual la castaña se ofreció porque según sus palabras era lo poco que podía hacer. Unas horas después Naruto se marchó de la residencia y solo quedaban las chicas y un inconsciente además de sucio Neji.

—Si tan solo hubiese podido vencer a esos ninjas… él… él no estuviera así. —Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

—Tranquila Tenten… las cosas pasan por algo—Tranquilizaba la pelinegra a su amiga—Toma, puedes limpiar su cara y manos con esto—Le tiende una bandeja y una esponja— Quisiera quedarme más aquí pero necesito hacer unas tareas que me mandó mi padre.

—Descuida Hina-chan, yo me encargo—Le dijo la castaña— Esfuérzate.

—Sí, gracias. Puedes dormir en la habitación del lado, es de invitados— comentó la pelinegra al salir.

La castaña tomó la esponja y le empezó a limpiar, estaba muy sonrojada. Frente a ella estaba el amor de su infancia y hasta ahora adolescencia, a sus 17 años seguía enamorada de ese chico; no es que sea por su apellido y claro mucho menos de su actitud, se había enamorado de todo lo que componía a Neji incluyéndole sus defectos y virtudes.

—Oh, Neji…—Susurró y se acercó a la boca de este. Se sentía patética besándole cuando estaba este inconsciente.

Le beso entregándole allí sus sentimientos que sabía que no serían correspondidos y que el no devolvería aquel beso lleno de amor y pasión. Equivoco. De la nada sintió como aquel dulce beso fue correspondió, se separó para observar a un oji perla mirándole con profundidad.

—Yo…—Carraspeo Tenten.

—Tenten— llamó el chico— A caso tu… tú… ¿Me quieres? —Preguntó confundido.

—Sí, te quiero—Aceptó— Pero comprendo si no lo haces… no quiero que esto afecte al equipo yo…—Fue callada por unos labios.

—Hablas demasiado—Le dijo—Me gustas también Tenten… desde hace mucho.

—Oh Neji—Lo beso ahora ella.

Entre besos fueron quedando ambos en la cama, Neji encima de la castaña. Pronto la pasión y el deseo inundó sus sentidos y se fueron dejando guiar por sus más bajos deseos, los besos pasaban de ser tiernos y lentos a ser apasionados y demandantes. Las manos del oji perla se deslizaban por la espalda de la chica y acariciaban la piel a su paso, llegaron al inicio de la blusa y se adentraron acariciando la espalda desnuda de esta.

Tenten no se quedaba atrás, acariciaba el pecho del chico mientras seguían en ese beso apasionado y que demostraba los sentimientos correspondidos de ambos jóvenes, el chico cambió sus manos y las llevó adelante, esas manos traviesas desabotonaban la blusa de la chica y retiraban está dejando a una castaña en sujetador. Para el Hyuga no había mujer más sensual que la que tenía frente a él. Bajo sus besos hasta el cuello y clavícula, los gemidos que obtenía de la chica eran música para sus oídos… el deseo y la excitación se aumentaba en aquella habitación.

Se separo un poco de la chica para quitar su playera, la chica no perdió tiempo y acarició la espalda de aquel chico que devoraba su cuello y clavícula. Esto ya no era suficiente para el chico así que subió la pierna de la kunoichi hasta su cintura y fue acariciando sus piernas, mientras que inconscientemente Tenten se restregaba en la excitación del chico. Las manos de la chica llegaron hasta el pantalón del chico y quitaron este y su ropa interior muy rápidamente.

—Vaya, alguien está impaciente—Le menciona el chico divertido— Tu aún tienes muchas ropa abajo querida—Sin más le quito la ropa y ambos desnudos ya se empezaron a besar con frenesí.

El roce de ambos era una tortura placentera que no era ignorada para ninguno; lentamente el chico deslizó una mano hasta la entrepierna de la chica y metió un dedo dentro de la chica.

—Estás muy húmeda—Dijo con voz sensual a lo que recibió un gemido de la castaña—¿Sientes lo que te hago? Esta noche te aseguro que lo último que haremos es dormir—Dijo al iniciar un bombardeo lento y profundo.

—Neji… mmmm… más—La chica estaba en el éxtasis, sintió un dedo más y el bombardeo de estos iba aumentando. Beso a su amado y ella también empezó a acariciarle su muy endurecido amigo.

El primer orgasmo de la noche les vino de pronto, sus respiraciones agitadas eran la clara prueba del placer que sintieron. El chico miró a la castaña mientras se posicionaba sobre esta y la penetraba lento. Le beso las pequeñas lágrimas que brotaron por el dolor y esperó hasta que la chica ya estuviera lista, la chica que se mantenía ahora abrazada a él empezó a moverse indicando que podía seguir. El chico empezó con sus estocadas lentas y precisas, la chica le repartía uno que otro beso en el cuello.

Pronto el ritmo que llevaban no les satisfacía y empezó el chico con unas más rápidas y salvajes. Con cada penetrada Tenten se sentía a desfallecer, esa era la sensación más hermosa que había sentido, entregarse al amor de su vida y saber que sus sentimientos son correspondidos, la alegraban más que cualquier cosa. Estaba muy segura de que tanto placer era definitivamente increíble.

Él podía sentir las paredes de la chica apretándole, la señal de un futuro orgasmo hizo que el chico también estuviera a punto de tener uno, aumento aún más el ritmo (si es que se podía) hasta que ambos al borde del máximo placer no soportaron más y llegaron a ese maravilloso nirvana juntos.

—N-Neji/Tenten—Dijeron a voz alta sus nombres a la par de sus orgasmos.

Lentamente el chico salió de ella y se colocó a su lado, la tomó de la cintura para acercársela a su pecho y darle un beso en la nuca. Ella se sentía muy bien, se sentía amada... pero… ¿Qué seguiría ahora? ¿Qué son amigos con derechos, amantes ocasionales o algo más?

— ¿En qué piensas? —Interrumpió sus pensamientos el joven.

—Neji… ¿Qué somos? —Preguntó temerosa.

—No es obvio que pareja—Dijo sonrojado.

—Tienes razón—Lo beso—Gracias por todo.

—No tienes que agradecer—Sonrío.

Así juntos cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo, todo se lo debían a los cuidados después una simple misión.

 **HOLA A TODOS. ESTE ES MI PRIMER LEMON O ALGO ASÍ u.u ALGÚN DÍA ESCRIBIRÉ UNO BUENO 7n7**

 **EN FIN, SOBRE ÁNGEL ENMASCARADO… ACLARO QUE YO NUNCA HARÍA UNA HISTORIA DONDE SALGA SAKURA EN DONDE NO TERMINE CON SASUKE, BIEN DIJE QUE ES SASOSAKUSASU PORQUE COMO SE VIO EN MI PRÓLOGO LA CHICA Y SASUKE SE ODIAN. LES PIDO LE DEN UNA OPORTUNIDAD Y LE DEJEN REVIEWS 7-7**

 **BUENO. SIN MÁS POR EL MOMENTO GRACIAS POR LEER X333**


	4. MISS MOVIN' ON

**MISS MOVIN' ON**

 **Aclaraciones:** La siguiente historia está basada en el video y Canción de Fifth Harmony con el nombre igual al del título. OC en personajes.

.

.

Se veía a cinco chicas entrando con rostros algo tristes a un parque de diversiones moderno, aquellas chicas estaban pasando un mal rato. Cuatro de ellas habían terminado en el transcurso de la semana con sus novios con los cuales ya habían tenido tiempo saliendo, la única que iba como apoyo sentimental era una peculiar pelirrosa que a pesar de su increíble físico y su humorística personalidad, seguía soltera. Una vez dentro de la feria las chicas se pusieron sentimentales para con sus ex novios, pero al pensarlo mejor era la hora de decir adiós.

—Vamos chicas animo— Alentaba la pelirrosa.

—Sabes que frente, tienes razón—Argumentó Ino mientras rompía una foto que tenía de ella y su ex Kiba.

—Miren lo que le haré a este collar que me dio Ginta— Comentaba Hinata mientras la botaba al suelo.

—Me desharé de esta fea sudadera de Lee—Comentaba Tenten mientras la botaba a la basura.

—Miren, Sasori quiere que regresemos—Les habló Temari.

—Temari… ¿Tú quieres eso? —Preguntaba la pelirrosa a su amiga.

—No, eso es lo que le responderé. — Dicho esto le manda un "Ya no quiero volver" y lo borra de sus redes sociales y whatsapp.

— ¡Así se hace! —Exclamaron todas, la pelirrosa las miraba con orgullo.

Entre las cinco se miraron y empezaron a reír, luego con el apoyo mutuo visto chocaron los cinco y se fueron directo a divertirse. Ino fue la que compró los primeros boletos para las atracciones y con una sonrisa divertida todas saltaron contentas. Sakura fue la primera en hecharse a correr a la casa de los espejos seguida de las demás.

—Vaya frente, se te ve más trasero del normal en este espejo—Argumentaba ya casi al final del recorrido Ino.

—No empieces Ino, bueno ya termino el recorrido. ¿A dónde vamos chicas? —Pregunto Tenten.

—Yo sé… ¡VAMOS A LOS AROS! —Exclamaba una emocionada Hinata, al diablo la timidez. Era su tiempo de ser alguien más.

No dijeron eso dos veces porque Ino salió volando hacia los juegos.

 _Sasuke's PoV_

Maldito sea Naruto y su genial idea de venir a este tonto parque de diversiones. Yo quería una tarde tranquila con mi computador o mi Nintendo, pero se le ocurre la genial idea de ir entre hombres a los juegos extremos del parque de diversiones "Suna" ahora tengo que soportar a un montón de chicas molestas que andan detrás todo el día.

—Vamos teme, subámonos a la montaña rusa—Animaba el Dobe de Naruto.

—Hmp. Ya que— Sin más remedio me subí con él, Nagato y Chouji a aquella montaña.

—Vamos Sasuke, sé que es de miedo pero podemos con esto—Comentaba nervioso Chouji.

—No tengo miedo—Por dios es sólo un estúpido juego al igual que el dobe.

Cuando finalmente nos tocaba el turno, la señorita que atiende no nos quitaba al tonto de Naruto y a mí la mirada. ¿Por qué siempre es así? Me molesta que las chicas no sean discretas, quiero una mujer que disfrute de la vida, que no sea tan arrastrada… creo que aún no conozco mujer así.

Cuando subíamos en la primera parte, los gritos de Chouji se escuchaban hasta Tokio. Gritaba como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

—¡MAMÁ YA NO ME IRÉ DE VAGO… PERO BAJENME DE ESTA COSA! —Gritaba un muy desesperado chouji.

—Cállate Chou, por tu culpa se nos quedan viendo—Decía Nagato con pena.

Di gracias a que Naruto fuera fan de estos juegos… si no ya lo hubiera golpeado.

 _Fin del Sasuke's PoV_

Sakura jaló a Ino de los juegos de azar, pues ahora todas habían corrido a los carros chocones.

— ¿Por qué me jalaste Sakura? —Preguntaba algo enfadada Ino.

—Temari vio a lo lejos los carritos y se quiso subir—Le respondió esta.

Ambas fuero hacia donde las chicas ya las esperaban en una muy corta fila.

—Las andábamos esperando, subamos ya—Mandó Temari.

Empezaron a subirse cada una a su respectivo vehiculo y entre estas se chocaban a cada momento, la cara de felicidad de todas animaba a la Haruno a no sentirse triste de la situación por la que en un principio habían llegado allí. Cuando Ino con su cara de maldad chocó a Tenten haciendo que esta chocara a Hinata… Las carcajadas de todas no se hicieron esperar, era mejor pasar esos duros momentos así y no llorando como Magdalenas por aquellos tipos que se ganaron el rencor de la dulce oji jade.

—Muere Tenten—Decía una Temari mientras chocaba a la castaña.

—Oh no, tu muere—Se empezaron a perseguir y a chocar a quienes se les pusieran enfrente.

—Oigan—Exclamó Ino cuando se la llevaron de corbata—Ahora verán….— Las persiguió y empezó una pequeña lucha.

Al terminar su turno y aun riendo se fueron (ahora si) a los juegos de Azar, donde Sakura Ganó dos Osos enormes que les dio a Ino y Hinata, siguieron ganando varios premios pequeños.

—Vamos yo quiero un OSO—Exclamaba Tenten concentrada en un Jenga— ¡SI! —exclamó al por fin ganar.

—Vaya Tenten, eres lo máximo— Alagó Hinata.

—Chicas, tenemos que seguir ganado y divirtiéndonos así seguido—Argumentaba Temari.

—Tienes razón Tema-chan. Tenemos que salir más seguido solas, hace años que no me la pasaba así de bien— comentaba Sakura sonriendo.

Las chicas seguían muy felices jugando ahora en las canicas donde Hinata ganó unos pendientes y un collar muy bonitos. Luego fueron a comprar un par de golosinas en un puesto donde el que atendía (según las palabras de Tenten) estaba que arde.

Sakura, Ino y Tenten estaban apenas viendo lo que iban a pedir cuando Hinata y Temari las medio empujaron para pedir.

—Quiero unas palomitas grandes—Pidió Matsuri.

—Yo quiero una bebida fría de cereza—Pidió sonriendo Hinata.

Sakura aún veía lo que iba a pedir cuando las otras chicas ya decididas pidieron lo que se les antojaba.

—Deme unas papas de esas que tiene aquí—señaló unas frituras.

—Yo quiero una Coca-cola y unas lunetas—Pidió emocionada Tenten.

—A mí deme una soda muy fría tamaño Jumbo—Pidió amablemente Sakura.

El joven con una coqueta sonrisa le dio a cada una lo que habían pedido no sin antes mirarlas de reojo y despacharles muy lentamente.

—Que bonitas chicas, no deberían estar solitas—comentaba el joven con una sonrisa.

—Oh cálmate—Dijo riendo Tenten mientras le aventaba un puño de palomitas.

Ino siguiendo el ejemplo de su amiga agarro un puño y lo aventó al aire. Temari para hacerle la maldad a Hinata y a la pobre de Ino les aventó palomitas riendo muchísimo; Sakura al ver que la próxima víctima si no se movía sería ella… se desplazó discretamente.

—Son únicas chicas—Decía sonriente el chico—Vuelvan pronto.

Se retiraron con sus cosas y riendo por las niñerías que acababan de realizar. Las miradas de diversión y sin duelo hacían que ese día fuera uno de los mejores de las chicas, un día que en muchos años seguirían recordando. Definitivamente era de lo mejor ir con tus amigas a disfrutar del día en lugar de estar depresiva por la ruptura.

—Este día es… ¡ESTE DÍA ES LO MÁXIMO! — Gritaba una emocionada Tenten mientras daba saltos y corría entre la gente.

—Tienes razón Tenten esto… esto es gloria—Gritaba Temari.

—Bueno pues… ¡DIVIRTAMONOS! —Gritoneaba Ino mientras Hinata llena de euforia Gritaba como loca y Sakura bailaba con Tenten.

—Vamos a la rueda de la fortuna—Opinó feliz Sakura.

Hinata la tomó de la mano y tomó a Tenten quien iba con Ino y al último estaba Temari con una gran sonrisa. Como unas crías se fueron saltando y corriendo hacia la rueda y se metieron en la misma canastilla.

Vieron a un trio de muchachas en la canastilla de en frente y con una emotividad gigante las saludaron muy alegres, a lo que las chicas hicieron lo mismo. Mientras veían todas las atracciones mientras iban subiendo más y más bromeaban.

—Recuerdas como se tropezó Ino cuando teníamos doce y vinimos solas—Comentaba Tenten muriéndose de risa.

—Recuerdo que decía ¡Muero! ¡Dios me muero! — Gritoneaba Hinata quien se sentó al lado de Sakura y esta carcajeaba.

—También cuando Sakura se perdió—Comentaba feliz Ino.

Después de muchas risas y recuerdos de caídas de Hinata, Ino, Temari… de las cosas vergonzosas que les pasaron a Sakura e Ino… y los chistes feos de Tenten, se pusieron a observar solamente el paisaje que se les ofrecía.

Al bajar todas tenían muchos más ánimos que nunca, se despidieron de las chicas con las que se habían encontrado y miraban felices aquella rueda.

—Recuerdas cuando fuimos a aquella playa por un día—Comentaba Hinata con una sonrisa a Ino, también incluyendo a Tenten en la plática.

—Este ha sido un día muy bello—Le decía Temari a Sakura.

—Cierto, hace tiempo que no salíamos las cinco…—Comentaba algo nostálgica pero feliz la oji jade. Es que desde que las otras cuatro habían conseguido pareja solo era ella la que iba sola.

—Bueno, hagamos esto más seguido—Comentaba Temari mientras corría a decirles lo mismo a las demás.

En eso la pelirrosa entre risas y felicidad vio a un azabache, quien, a su vez la miró perplejo. La chica le sonrió y el la miró con una sonrisa arrogante, la chica bajó la mirada algo impactada pero lo sabía disimular bastante bien. Se quedó un momento quieta y para no verse tan obvia se iba yendo tras de sus amigas cuando el azabache pasó por su lado y la saludo.

—Soy Sasuke Uchiha—Comentaba aquel galante joven.

—Sakura, Haruno Sakura—Se presentó con una sonrisa.

Sasuke la miraba con mucho interés viéndole fijamente aquellos hinoptizantes ojos de un verde muy peculiar. La chica coqueta pero discreta le miraba con cierta picardía.

—Bien Sakura, ¿Quieres subir a la rueda de la fortuna conmigo? —Preguntó pícaro.

—Bien Sasuke, subámonos a la rueda—Le sonrío y caminó a su par.

Las chicas cuando se dieron cuenta de eso los perseguían discretamente, hasta que la Haruno las vio y les mando saludos muy feliz ya dentro del juego con el chico.

—Pero… ¿Qué diablos? —Preguntaba sorprendida Temari.

—Esa es nuestra Sakura chicas—Comentaba feliz por la chica Tenten.

— ¡Que emocionante que le pase esto a Sakura! —Exclamaba emocionada Hinata.

—Mi frente… ¡CON TODO SAKURA! —Gritaba Ino mientras movía sus manos como dándole apoyo.

Mientras que ya a una gran altura la pelirrosa platicaba amenamente con aquel apuesto chico.

—Entonces estás aquí para apoyar a Todas tus amigas con sus rupturas… ¿Quién lo diría? —Susurró eso último.

—Sí, pero me alegra verles feliz… ¿Decir el qué? —Preguntó interesada en la respuesta.

—Ya sabes, pensé que ya tenías pareja cuando te vi en los juegos de azar…—Comentaba sonrojado.

—Me viste… ¿Cómo?

—Pues estaba en los de tiro al blanco cuando pasaste por un lado mío, pensé que me habías ignorado porque juro que parecía que me miraste—Comentaba ahora como sin nada.

—Pues… no te vi sinceramente—Comentaba disculpándose.

Ya iban a bajar cuando intercambiaron números y redes sociales.

—Un placer habernos conocido—Se despedía la chica.

—Espero un día de estos salir contigo otra vez—La miro fijamente— Quiero conocerte mejor.

—Seguro, llámame para quedar—comentaba sonriendo mientras se iba tras de sus amigas que la miraban con cara de "me tienes que contar todo"

El azabache se fue con sus amigos.

—Oye Teme que bonita la chica con la que estabas ne…—Se burlaba Naruto—Seguro se espantó y por eso sólo se subieron a la rueda.

—Vaya Sasuke, eres un suertudo—Admiraba Chouji.

—Si esa chica es sexy— Comentaba Nagato— ¿La verás de nuevo?

—Cómo crees Nagato, seguro el Teme de Sasuke la asustó.

—Pues en realidad ya hemos quedado—Hablo sin más Sasuke.

Mientras Tanto con las chicas quienes atiborraban a Sakura con preguntas como ¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Lo verás de nuevo?

—Pues se llama Sasuke, tiene al igual que nosotras diecisiete años, hablamos del porqué estábamos aquí y me dijo que él estaba por culpa de un amigo que lo arrastró… ¡Nos veremos en una cita oficial la próxima semana!

—Sakura… ¡QUE EMOCIONANTE! —Gritoneaba emocionada Ino—Tendrás que decirme día para arreglarte.

—Por supuesto Ino, llámame "la señorita que sigue adelante" —Comentaba sonriendo.

—Jajaja loquilla, creo que todas somos unas chicas que nunca nos rendiremos—Comentaba Sonriendo Tenten.

—Chicas dense prisa—Avisaba Temari desde el auto.

—Bien, es hora de volver a casa…—Comentaba Hinata—Sin duda fue…

—Un día…—Secuntó Tenten.

—Muy pero Muy…—Ino se quedó sin palabras.

—Emocionante y divertido. —Finalizó Sakura.

Así las chicas al llegar a sus respectivas casas se pusieron a pensar en que no tenían que depender de un hombre. Aunque la pelirrosa estaba muy segura en que su encuentro con el azabache y en esas condiciones fue quizá por algo fuerte.

 **HOLA.**

 **MIL GRACIAS POR PASARSE A LEER ESTA HISTORIA, BUENO… SIN MÁS ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS.**

 **ADIMTO QUE ESTA CANCIÓN ME INSPIRABA.**

 **SE QUE DEBO ALGUNAS HISTORIAS, GOMEN, YA ANDO TRABAJANDO EN ELLAS.**

 **MUY PRONTO LAS VERÁN EN ESTA COLECCIÓN DE HISTORIAS, BUENO AHORA COMENTARÉ UNA COSITA. SUBÍ UNA HISTORIA QUE ESTÁ MARCADA COMO NARUHINA, SIN EMBARGO Y COMO SOY UNA LOCA FAN DE LAS PAREJAS CANON Y DEL GAAMATSU… HABRÁ MUUUHCO DE ESTO EN ESA HISTORIA, LOS INVITO A PASARSE SE LLAMA "FRIEND- ZONED"**

 **SIN MÁS POR ESTOS MOMENTOS UN BESO Y ABRAZO A TODOS.**


	5. NADA COMO TU

**NADA COMO TÚ.**

 **ACLARACIONES: NEJITEN.** Ya lo saben que no me pertenecen los personajes…. Sino… hubiese NejiTen y GaaMatsu 7-7 pero en fin, espero les guste la trama.

.

.

 _Tenten pov_

 **Y** a casi cumple mi tienda dos años de haberla instalado, las ganancias son buenas a pesar de que casi no hay mucho movimiento después de tantas guerras. Aunque no me quejo, en realidad el dinero es el que menos me interesa, podría así ser más rica que los clanes más reconocidos en la villa… todo es una fantasía color de rosa, nada de lo que quería ser fue. Ni siquiera lo que ahora quiero, Oh Neji… querido mío, TÚ Y YO eso para mí era real, lo mejor que me pasó fue compartir contigo, nuestros movimientos coordinados en el campo de batalla eran como una obra maestra.

Aunque lo tuviese ahora todo no significaría nada, a veces me pongo a pensar cómo serían las cosas si él estuviera aquí, seguro me diría "Vamos Tenten deja de estar de floja y vayamos a entrenar" pero sin ti no es igual. A pesar de lo que me dicen los chicos con los que ocasionalmente salgo, no pueden quitarme de encima mi _amor hacia ti._

 _Fin Tenten PoV_

La castaña a veces se ponía melancólica al recordar al joven Hyuga que ya llevaba mucho tiempo fuera de este mundo, a pesar de que habían cientos de millas entre ella y Neji y que los años pasaran y pasaran, aquel sentimiento que guardaba Tenten no se desaparecía pues aquel oji perla siempre estaba en su corazón. A pesar de que Ino, Sakura y Temari se empeñaban en conseguirle una cita ocasional con algún buen partido, la joven castaña no podía dejar de compararlos con el ya fallecido chico.

Chicos y más chicos tocando seguido la puerta de la morena para varias citas, aunque para ella solo eran chicos sin importancia. Cada que salía con alguno se la pasaba bien, de hecho con uno salió en más de una cita, pero después de un tiempo llegaba a un grado en el que nadie se comparaba en nada al Hyuga. Esperaba que algún día estuviera al lado de Neji y sea correspondido ese sentimiento. Incluso aunque sonara loco Neji aparecía en sus sueños calmándola y diciéndole que viviera al máximo la vida pues algún día se volverían a ver y ambos estarían juntos la eternidad.

Soñaba que él le besaba los labios a petición propia "Bésame si esto es real" decía la chica cada que le veía y este lo hacía sin resistir. Y cada vez que esto sucedía él le pedía que siguiera adelante lo cual la castaña asentía y al día siguiente amanecía con una sonrisa de pura felicidad, él era el único que sacaba lo mejor de ella. Ella estaba dispuesta a renunciar a todo si se podía revivir a Neji, no le interesaba dejar algún lujo o algo así mientras tuviera al Hyuga; Cada sueño que tenía con él le daba una nueva ilusión en su corazón y una razón para dar todo. Así pasen años, cada que Tenten se sentía deprimida por la pérdida de Neji, sabía que el castaño le confiaba que viviera una vida sana, feliz pues el cuidaría de ella y estaría vivo en su corazón.

Y aunque Nada se siente como él. Ella podía seguir siendo feliz con la esperanza del mañana.

 **.**

 **¡HOLA!**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Espero que no estuviese tan mal este Drabble. Admito que me dio tristeza por Tenten, pero vamos los sentimientos traspasan aún la vida.**

 **Eso quise transmitir y no sé si lo logré, espero que sí… bueno un beso abrazo y pido reviews**


	6. EN ÉL

**EN ÉL.**

 **Pareja:** NaruHina

 **ACLARACIONES:** Los personajes no son míos son del amazing Kishimoto, Hay un poco de OC en personajes, al último ha nota y sin más a leer.

Porque mucha gente se preguntaba, ¿Qué le vio la buena, gentil y bellísima Hinata Hyuga a alguien como Naruto? Y es que ni novios se decía, pero la chica tiene más que fija esa respuesta. Y es que ese día en especial era muy importante para ambos, pues al final del día ya serían marido y mujer.

El rubio más ruidoso de Konoha era un novio muy peculiar, pues ya que nada en él era predecible. Esto le quedó más que claro a la pelinegra Hyuga en más de una ocasión, pues este la sorprendía cada dos por tres desde el inicio de su noviazgo. Bien recordaba cuando de la nada, el chico le decía lo mucho que le amaba, o incluso en aquellas ocasiones donde le sorprendió su ternura por sobre el momento "caliente" como cuando juguetonamente y sin otra intensión, besaba cariñoso su blanquecino cuello.

— _Eres muy linda Hinata-chan_ — _Mencionaba mientras le besaba tierno el cuello_ — _Me gusta que seas tierna._

— _Yo… Naruto-kun_ — _Reía al recibir otro beso._

Y eso la ponía más roja que nunca, el recordar como aún a pesar del tiempo la chica no dejaba de ser penosa. Y no es que fuera algo que necesitara de algún científico que le explicase o algo así, no. Simplemente sabía que era la reacción natural de su cuerpo.

— _Vamos Hinata, sólo es un detallito_ — _Se sonrojaba_ — _No te pongas tan roja._

— _Lo siento es que… esto es nuevo_ — _Le sonrió_ — _Aunque tú estás igual que yo._

— _B-Bueno… es que no sé, igual es nuevo para mí_ — _Alzó el pulgar sonriendo_ — _Pero me esforzaré para lograr ser el mejor._

Ambos aún eran nuevos en eso del noviazgo y del amor, de eso no les cabía duda. Pero para ella no había hombre perfecto. Y no es que biológicamente estuviera bien decir eso, pero para ella fuera de cualquier cosa ese rubio atolondrado era el hombre por el que daría su vida. Su hombre perfecto.

Pero si le dieran a escoger su parte favorita del rubio, sin dudarlo diría que sus ojos. Pues ese azul tan bonito le recordaba el mismo cielo, además de que siempre se veía en ellos un brillo muy peculiar. Como si en sus ojos pasara el tiempo de una manera muy distinta.

— _Te amo Hinata-chan_ — _El rubio la miraba con profundidad_ — _No lo dudes._

— _Y yo a ti Naruto-kun_ — _Se dejaba acariciar por el rubio._

— _Eres tan suave…_ — _Comentaba besándola._

Esas manos eran como magia en ella, pues cada vez que el chico la tocaba se deshacía. Sus manos aunque eran algo ásperas, al estar en su piel la hacían sentirse en la misma gloria; sus dedos deslizándose en sus suaves curvas del pecho, acariciando su vientre y hasta simplemente tocar su mejilla… todo eso ya era familiar en la vida de la chica, ya reconocía aquellos gestos.

— _Hinata-chan, Vamos con Tenten y Lee a comer ramen_ — _Invitaba sonriendo._

— _Claro, sólo acomodo mis cosas_ — _Señalaba su mochila._

— _De eso nada, yo lo hago_ — _Le quitó las cosas y las guardó_ — _Estás cansada de entrenar. Vamos._

— _Gracias_ — _Comentaba sin aliento, ese Kiba era a veces muy agotador._

— _Sí, bueno para eso somos pareja._

A pesar de todo, la chica nunca dejó y dejará de quererle. A pesar de el "demonio" que llevó dentro y temiendo durante años, ella a pesar de eso y de ver en primera fila acciones muy trágicas a l rededor del chico… jamás se rindió o hizo menos. Como cuando ambos sintieron mucho miedo la primera vez que estuvieron juntos.

Llevaban ya tres meses de relación y ambos estaban en la nueva casa del rubio mirando platicando amenamente. Pero pronto los besos se subieron de tono y ambos dispuestos y nerviosos se dejaron llevar por esa pasión. Porque sí, ambos tenían esa química o esa… conexión inigualable que hacía que cada una de las cosas que hacían juntos fuera especial. Azul y perla. Esos colores se complementaban con la personalidad de ambos, pues el azul del rubio el cual significaba tranquilidad, y ese color brilloso y único en la Hyuga, hacían que la parte contraria se viera bien reflejada en ellos.

—Hinata-san, ¿acepta a Naruto-kun como su esposo?— Llamaba el juez.

—Yo… —Su corazón se aceleró al punto de ataque— S-sí.

—Y usted Naruto-kun, ¿Acepta a Hinata-san?

—Claro que si dattebayo. —Sonreía nervioso.

—Bueno, los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

Y bueno, si le preguntabas a la chica ¿Qué tenía de especial el rubio? ella simplemente tenía una respuesta a ello.

—Él es de otra especie, único… sólo en él está eso —Susurró mientras esperaba a su marido.

—Hinata, ¿En qué tanto murmuras? —Miraba curioso.

—Nada, sólo una boba respuesta a una vieja pregunta —Sonería mientras lo besaba.

Así que, ya sabes. La chica aceptaba a ese ser único por el hecho simple de serlo. ¿Quién no lo hace con el ser amado?

 **TAN TAN TAAAAAAAAAAAAAN**

 **AQUÍ UN CAP CORTO :3**

 **ANDO TRISTE POR GRUVIA 7n7 LOS AMABA JUNTOS. PERO BUENO, KISHI HIZO LO MISMO CON MI NEJITEN… SOBREVIMOS TODOS LOS SHIPPERS DE SASUSAKU… (A QUIÉN ENGAÑAS HANAYUA SI ESTAS CHILLANDO) EN FIN, DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS. POR CIERTO, HARÉ UN SEGUNDO LIBRO DE ONE SHOTS, TWOSHOTS Y DRABBLES AQUÍ SE LLAMARÁ SAKI QUE ES ESPERANZA. BUENO BYE BYE.**


End file.
